There are many electrical connectors which are known from the published prior art or the marketplace. These connectors seek to connect together electrical conductors without soldering and often without the use of tools. Connectors exist for multistranded insulated wires or cables as well as coaxial cables.
Several such connectors are sold by Swenco Products, Inc. under the mark POSI-LOCK®. Many of these connectors are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,228,875; 5,868,589; 6,358,103 B1; 6,494,753 B1; 6,568,952 B1; 6,692,313 B1; 6,695,653 B1; 6,814,630 B1; 6,830,491 B1; 6,851,966 B1; 6,866,550 B1; and U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. US2004/0192121 A1. These connectors usually require stripping the insulation off of a terminal portion of the wire, and all are connected together by twisting a cap onto a connector body. But helical twisting motions of a multistranded conductor as it is being connected often torsionally stress the metallic strands sought to be connected, resulting in a less than optimum physical and electrical connection. A need therefore persists for connectors which can make a secure electrical connection to a multistranded insulated electrical conductor without twisting one part onto another.